SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN
by sasukewargreymon
Summary: IT'S SASUKEXMIRA CROSSOVER RATED M BECAUSE THERE ARE SOME FIGHT SCENES AND LEMON IN LAST CHAPTER .
1. INFORMATIONS ABOUT STORY

SOME INFORMATIONS ABOUT STORY

IT'S STORY ABOUT SASUKE UCHIHA AND MIRA CLAY AS YOU CAN SEE IT'S NARUTO AND BAKUGAN CROSSOVER BUT THERE ARE FEW INFORMATIONS THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW

FIRST - THIS CROSSOVER WILL ALSO HAVE ELEMENTS OF DIGIMON AND BLEACH THERE WILL BE SOME ELEMENTS OF DRAGON BALL ( Z / GT ) DEVIL MAY CRY AND SOME OTHER ANIMES

SECOND – THIS CROSSOVER WILL CONTAIN SOME FIGHTS AND POSSIBLE LEMON ABOUT FIGHTS WELL THERE MAY BE FEW FIGHTS THAT WILL BE TO BRUTAL

THIRD – I DO NOT OWN ENYTHING

IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO SEE DAN OR DRAGO DON'T COUNT ON IT THEY WON'T BE HERE


	2. BEGGINING

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 1

BEGGINING

27.11.1998.

-He is beautifull isn't he Fugaku , Itachi ? Mikoto said

-Yes he is i can't bellive we got new member of Uchiha clan . You did a great job Mikoto . Itachi I know you will be great older brother . Fugaku said

-I will father but how should we name my little brother ? Itachi said

-Good question . Do you have any idea Mikoto ? Fugaku said

-I'm sorry but i don't have . what about you Itachi ? Mikoto said

-Well when i think about it what about Sasuke ? Itachi said

-That would be great ! Mikoto and Fugaku said together

-Welcome to the family little brother or even better welcome to the family Sasuke Uchiha . itachi said

This was first part of my story I know it's short but next will be better and longer . No flames please this is my first story ever , of course read and review .


	3. SASUKE AND ITACHI

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 2

SASUKE AND ITACHI

It's been 3 and half years and sasuke started his training . His first sensei is his older brother Itachi .

-Come on Sasuke I want to show you something . Itachi said and started walking

-Is it some new jutsu ? Sasuke asked and started to follow Itachi

-Yes it is I'll teach you SUBSTITUTION JUTSU basic jutsu I'm sure you can do it . Are you ready ?

-I'm ready let's do this .

-Now , now slow down first I'll show you how to do it then I'll help you to learn it . SUBSTITUTION JUTSU! Itachi switched his place with rock

-Now it's my turn .

-Wait Sasuke you need to practise first !

-SUBSTITUTION JUTSU ! Sasuke used jutsu on his first try and he did it perfect

-What ? Sasuke , how did you do that .

-You said it was basic jutsu right ?

-Yes but nevermind you were great .

They continued training but then Sasuke colapsed and Itachi caried him on his back Sasuke woke up after they got out of the forest in which they were training

-Where am I ?

-So you woke up that's good .

-Itachi ?

-Yes ?

-When we come home will you help me with my shuriken jutsu we didn't practise that today and we still have time ?

Itachi gigled

-Yes we can but you have to promise me that you will rest tonight OK ?

-OK .

This was second part of my story hope you like it . No flames please and of course read and review ( sorry for bad english )


	4. ITACHI'S BETRAYAL

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDRER SHARINGAN / PART 3

ITACHI'S BETRAYAL

-Hey Itachi will you teach me new jutsu today ?

-Sorry Sasuke but we need to talk .

-OK about what ?

-Come here . Itachi walked to the garden with Sasuke

-So what did you wanted to tell me .

-Sasuke , do you hate me ?

-How can you ask that i don't hate you , you are my brother ?

-I know that it's just that I'm not here everytime you need me and I don't spend so much time with you and I'm only starting to create distance between us .

-No you are not i don't care if you have less time for me then before as long as we have at least some time together .

-Sasuke we are brothers that will never change I promise that I will always protect you even if you start to hate me . Remember this our bond will never break this five years I've been with you were best years of my life it's all thanks to you .

-Itachi you are talking like you are going to die or leave . Sorry i have to go to ninja academy . I'll see you later . Sasuke leaves

**-Yes we will but you won't like it . **Itachi thought as he left

Later at night

-I'm really late . I better get home fast .

Shadow appeared behind him and then disappeared

**-What was that I'm sure something was behind me , wait a second , what happened to lights ? It's too early for everyone to be in bed .**

When Sasuke came closer to his house he saw his aunt and uncle dead and they were murdered he got scared for his parents and brother and run towards house . He came in but , house was empty . Then he heared noise . When he came into mansion he saw his parents on the floor , dead . Above them he saw figure it was Itachi .


	5. ITACHI'S MISSION

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 4

ITACHI'S MISSION

-Itachi do you know who did this ?

Itachi trows shuriken at Sasuke but Sasuke dodges it but not without little cut on his arm

-Good reflex I thought you well .

-So you did this . Tell me why . Just tell me Itachi .

-I wanted to test my power .

-You think I bellive you ? Well then you are wrong .

-Why don't you trust me ?

-Because I know you . You are not like that .

-What makes you think that I wasn't acting all this time .

-Nothing .

-Nothing ?

-Yes , nothing . Now tell me truth .

-Truth ? OK I just wanted to make you hate me so you can acttivate MANGEKIYO SHARINGAN .

-What ? Is that really truth ? Urgh you are crazy .

Sasuke started running towards Itachi with his fist ready to strike , but Itachi punched him into stomach and then said :  
-Foolish little brother . If you want to kill me , them hate me , live your life for one single purpose to kill me .

With that he disappeared and Sasuke fainted .


	6. TRUTH ABOUT ITACHI

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 5

TRUTH ABOUT ITACHI

Sasuke woke up in hospital bed , at first five years old boy thought everything was just dream but when he saw he was in hospital and when he saw little cut on his arm then he realized it was not dream .

He started running and he was heading towards Hokage tower , he just wanted some answers .

-Sarutobi you can't do this to me I did that for sake of this village .

-I can and what you've done is unforgivable . You ordered Itachi to kill his own family we losted Uchiha clan because of you . Danzo you must be killed for what you've done .

Sarutobi ( third Hokage )and Danzo were talking but they didn't know someone was listening and that someone was Sasuke .

-Wait a second I'm going to kill you Danzo I'll kill you for what you've done to Itachi so please Lord Hokage let him live , let him escape and then when I get strong enough I will kill him .

-You to kill me ? You are talking nonsense kid .

-Danzo ! Stop talking you are now exiled from this village . Sasuke I'm sorry for everything that happened do you have anything you want me to do ?

-Sarutobi that's crazy why would you do that ?

-I think i told you to stop talking . So Sasuke can I do anything for you ?

-Well there are two things let me find Itachi when i get stronger and then let him live here as he used to.

-All right you have my permisson and I will tell everyone in village what happened and about Itachi .

-Thank you Lord Hokage .

With that Sasuke left and started heading towards ninja academy .


	7. MY NAME IS AGUMON

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 6

From now on crossover beggins it will start with Naruto and Digimon if you want to see Mira I'm sorry but you will have to wait I'm really sorry but if you continue reading you'll see it will start to be better .

MY NAME IS AGUMON

Sasuke was heading towards academy when some strange light appeared in front of him Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them he was not in village he was in some sort of forest and in front of him was some creature or some sort of pink ball with very long ears and green eyes .

-Hello . I waited for you Sasuke . creature said

-Hello but how do you know my name and what are you anyway .

-I'm Digimon my name is Koromon nice to meet you and I don't really know how I know your name .

-Oh OK well Koromon what are Digimons and why did you said that you waited for me .

-Digimons are digital monsters and I said that because you were destined to come here even before you were born .

-I get it now so what do I have to do ?

-You have to help me evolve so I can protect this world .

-How am I going to do that .

-I don't know .

-Well anyway let's just be friends OK .

-You got it we will be best friends .

Then Koromon started to glow and light was all around him , he was evolving he evolved into yellow dinosaur .

-So is your name still Koromon .

-No , now I'm Agumon ,

Sasuke and Agumon fought side by side against many oponents in htose battles Agumon was evolving into :

Greymon ; Geo Greymon ; Rise Greymon ; Metal Greymon ; Pol Grejmon (( I used name for Wargreymon but in my country ( Pol Greymon can also be called RATNI GREJMON / GREYMON you read it as you wrote it so it's simple )) Victory Greymon ; Emperor Greymon ; Shine Greymon ; Shine Greymon burst mode ; and finally Wargreymon .


	8. WARGREYMON VS VENOMMYTISMON

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 7

WARGREYMON VS VENOMMYOTISMON

Sasuke and Agumon were heading towards Mugen Mountain to face last opponent Devimon but they didn't know that this fight will change everything especialy Sasuke's life .

-Hey Sasuke are you nervous ?

-No as long as you are with me and I'm with you we can't lose .

-Good point we are great team .

-Yes we are .

They both laughed and talked about theirs adventures and battles . When they finally came on top of Mugen they saw him they saw Devimon .

-I see so you finally came i hope you are ready to die .

-No we are not but you better preapere because you are going to die here and now ! they both said together

-Agumon are you ready ?

-I'm always ready , let's go .

Agumon and Devimon evolved into Wargreymon and Venommytismon and their fight started .

Wargreymon started it with WAR PUNCH but Venommytismon followed with DARK POWER PUNCH they both started kicking and punching each other exchanging powerfull jutsus and shere power strikes then they went to long range battle Wargreymon used his TERRA FORCE but it was blocked with Venommytismon's Sword Of Darkness then Wargreymon used his Aksefetal Sword ( aksefetal read the way it's wroten ) they started sword fight they were cutting each other blood was sheded until they both fell on their knees but Venommytismon shooted one last jutsu on Wargreymon with that he died but his jutsu was heading towards Wargreymon and Wargreymon knew he would die if he don't dodge it but he was to weak to move he just stood there waiting for his end but then Sasuke stood in front of him and he took hit that was made to kill Wargreymon instead of that he killed Sasuke . Sasuke fell on ground motionless and dead he was bleading Wargreymon find some power to move and got to his side.

-No I won't let you die here Sasuke ... I'll fuse with you ... you will became Digimon but you will ... continue living ... if this works that is ...

Wargreymon used fusion jutsu and united himself with Sasuke with that Sasuke reopened his eyes and his body was healed because of Wargreymon's powers ( what did you thought I will let Sasuke die even before I got to SasukexMira part ) when Sasuke realized what Wargreymon did he started crying but he had to get out of Digital World and there was portal to his own world which he of course used to get out.

Sasuke got back to his world just to find out that he is standing on same place where e was standing when he left and tome was same as when he left everything was same so he thought tat it was some sort of genjutsu but then he saw seal on his just a litlle lower from his right shoulder .

**-So it was not genjutsu well Wargreymon I won't let you down you will live inside of me from now on .**

_**IF YOU WANT TO SEE WARGREYMON ( IN MY STORY )THEN SEARCH OMNIMON AND THEN JUST MAKE HIS LEFT ARM HIS RIGHT AND HIS RIGHT HIS LEFT AND WITHOUT SWORD OR CANNON AND JUST IMAGINE HANDS WHEN HE DON'T USES THEM .**_


	9. TEAM 7 AND SASUKE'S ZANPAKUTO

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 8

TEAM 7 AND SASUKE'S ZANPAKUTO

I'm skipping 1 year just to make sure you know some informations Sasuke meet Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke knows about Kurama ( kyubi / ninetails ) and Naruto knows about Wargreymon . Sasuke is now 6 years old and he became genin he also bacame part of team 7 that team leads Kakashi Hatake and members of that team are Sakura Haruno Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke ( no I'm not putting Mira yet ) now you will see fight between genins and Kakashi-sensei ( you know that fight in episodes 4 and 5 of Naruto )

-OK let see he is jonin and we are genins we can't deafeat him but we can take those bells if we work together so now let's think about plan .

-Hey Sasuke , Sakura I have one plan .

-What is it ?

-Let's just attack ?

Sakura punches Naruto in head.

-Are you so stupid we know we have to attack but we can't just jump there and attack him !

-Quiet Sakura you want to let him find us ?

-Sorry Sasuke . So do you have any plan ?

-I do but we need someone who is good ate genjutsu .

-Don't count me in you know I'm horiblle at genjutsu .

-Yea I know that Naruto .

-I am good at genjutsu .

-Greamhmmmhmhmmhmm ! Why did you do that Sasuke ? ( note Sasuke covered his mouth )

-Because you were to loud .

-Oh OK anyway great Sakura .

-Yes it is great .

-Really well thanks so Sasuke what's the plan ?

-It's simple you are going to use your genjutsu and make him sleepy then Naruto is going to use SHADOW CLONES and make them hold him then I'm going to use FIRE BALL JUTSU when we do this we are just going to take bells and end of the story .

-Great plan Sasuke-teme ( in subbed version Naruto often called Sasuke Sasuke-teme or just Teme on japanese teme would mean bastard or something like that but i can switch things a little and change meaning of teme to protector or avenger so those who use it can chose which version they want ) .

-Yes let's do it Sasuke , Naruto .

-Yes let's go .

Sakura used her genjutsu and it worked Kakashi was fealling sleepy and then Naruto used his SHADOW CLONE JUSTU to make 5 copies of himself then they cought Kakashi and Sasuke got out of hideout and got about 3 meters away from Kakashi he used FIRE BALL JUTSU and then fast got in front of Kakashi and took his bells but then they saw their target was shadow clone .

-So you did it nice done I'm impresed but how did you come up with that plan ?

-Sasuke-teme did it .

-I see so Sasuke why did you chose teamwork in first place ?

-Well it would be hard to fight you one on one so even if three on one wasn't fair we had to do it but then there were two bells and we are not going to let one of our comraders fail this test because we are one team and if one of use is going to fail this test then we all are going to fall with him or her . We are friends . So sensei did we pass or we failed ?

-I'll answer when you answer me one more thing why are you all going to risk never becoming genins again because of someone else ? And why would you break rule shinobi never shows his feallings ?

-Because those who break rules are scum that's true ... but those who betray their friends are even worse then scums .

-OK my answer to your question is ... yes you passed all of you . **You are going to became great shinobis especially you Sasuke . **OK let's go home .

-OK ! Sasuke Naruto and Sakura said together .

Sasuke got home and fell on bed he was lying on his bed and soon he feel asleap

In Sasuke's dream .

-So you passed test and became genin .

-What who are you ? Where am I ?

-In your world .

-And could you tell me why the hell is my world full of skyscrapers , everything I see are skyscrapers and why it's upside down ?

-Your world will change when you get more power when you unlock my powers and powers of your friend Wargreymon but for unlocking Wargreymon's powers you will first have to unlock mine so can you do that Sasuke .

-I will do that and I can do that but who are you what's your name ?

-You will know my name soon enough for now you just have to know what I am .

-And that is ?

-I'm zanpakuto .

Read and review ( if you want to that is ) I hope you like it next chapter will be realised soon ( when i wrote it )


	10. CALL MY NAME AND REALESE MY POWERS

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 9

CALL MY NAME AND REALEASE MY POWERS

-Hey , Sasuke-teme we are going on our first mission today !

-Good morning to you too . I know we have our first mission so stop talking , anyway I have to ask you something ?

-What is it Sasuke-teme ?

-Did you ever heard about zanpacutos ?

-No never heard of it . Maybe you should ask Kakashi-sensei .

-Yes that's good idea .

-What's good idea and good morning .

-Good morning Sakura and about good idea I want to ask Kakashi-sensei what is zanpacuto . So do you know anything about it by any chanse ?

-No I'm sorry but I don't know .

They continued talking about it for awile and then after 5 hours Kakashi finally came . ( I didn't change Kakashi's habit you know he is always late )

-WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG ?

-Sorry some old women needed help with her bags and her home was very far from her ...

-YES , LIKE WE ARE GOING TO BELLIVE YOU !

-Kakashi-sensei I need to know what is zanpacuto ?

**-WHAT HE KNOWS ABOUT ZANPACUTOS BUT HE IS ONLY YEARS OLD I KNOW HE HAS POWERS OF WARGREYMON BUT HE IS TOO YOUNG BUT I CAN'T TELL HIM I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AFTER ALL I ALSO HAVE ZANPACUTO ! **It will be better if I show you . Kakashi draws his sword and then he said .

-REAP KAZESHINI ! His sword changed ( just search for Hisagi and Kazeshini )

-That is zanpacuto ?

-Yes . This is zanpacuto .

Kakashi told them story about zanpacutos and what are they .

On mission ( just to tell their mission is to protect briege buillder ( tazuna and this is part when Sasuke activated SHARINGAN and he also saved Naruto from Haku's attack )

Naruto woke up .

-You did it Sasuke-teme you deafeated him ! Naruto saw Sasukes injuries .

-No , What have you done ? Why did you did something that stupid ? Why did you ... protect me ?

-Because you are my best friend and I know one thing this battle isn't over not yet but I don't have any chakra left inside of me ... you'll have keep fightin alone . With that he fell unconscious.

Inside Sasuke's mind

-Sasuke , wake up .

-It's you , my zanpacuto .

-Your friend needs you but first tell me what is your reason for fighting .

-My reason for fighting ?

-Yes your reason for fighting .

-That's simple I want to protect my friends .

-Then from that reason find my power and take it call my name it's ...

Sasuke gets up and protect Naruto from Haku's attack once again .

-Sasuke , how did you ?

-We'll talk later Naruto now we have to deafeat him .

-But how we can't even touch him ?

-Just leave this to me . OK ?

-OK. But don't die .

-I won't .

**-HERE GOES ! **Sasuke draws his sword and shouts : THUNDER ZANGETSU ! And then it happened Zangetsu finally showed his real form .

Now there was only one thing Sasuke needed to do and it was ...

-GETSUGA TENSHOU !

Never mind he did it . With Getsuga tenshou Sasuke broke mirrors easy and then deafeated Haku which was later killed by Kakashi and his fire style RAIKIRI ( I know it's thunder style and it's Chidori but I'm writer here I can do what I want to do right , so Chidori will be Sasuke's original jutsu ) .

-You did it , you deafeated your opponent but he was stronger then you , wait is that what I think it is Sasuke is that your zanpacuto ?

-Yes this is Zangetsu .

-So that attack was yours then am I right ?

-That's right.

-Well that's great now let's go home .


	11. FOREST OF DEATH AND SASUKE VS GAARA

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 10

FOREST OF DEATH AND SASUKE VS GAARA ( PART 1 ) CHIDORI UNLEASHED

Just to inform you I'm skipping until Sasuke's fight with Orochimaru .

**-Naruto , Sakura , if I can't protect my friends how am I supposed to bring back my brother . Zangetsu lend me your power just like you did against Haku .** Orochimaru ! This is my resolve my reason to fight . I fight to protect those I care about . And to protect them I must stop you and I will stop you . Now! THUNDER ZANGETSU !

Zangetsu's true shape was realeased and real fight began .

-You are really stupid for an Uchiha , you should desire power and you should fight only for yourself but because of your decision I will kill you . Now preapere little boy !

Fight began and Sasuke was attacking Orochimaru with everything he had and about Orochimaru well lets just say that he couldn't hold back . Sasuke used FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU but Orochimaru used SUBSTITUTION then he got behind Sasuke and swung with his sword but Sasuke blocked it withZangetsu and then Sasuke used SHARINGAN TRIPLE WHIRLWIND ATTACK and captured Orochimaru with it . Orochimaru strugled to set himself free but he couldn't then Sasuke used FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU but unfoutenatly it was not enough Orochimaru was still strong enough to kill everyone of his friends and then to finish him of . Sasuke was on his knees and Orochimaru was getting closer he was ready to give up and then like light in the darkness pictures of Naruto , Sakura , Kakashi , Zangetsu , Wargreymon and of course Itachi were flashing before his eyes .

**-That's it I can't let this happen I won't let him I must find a way to stop him . Yes GETSUGA TENSHOU is my only chanse but I don't have any chakra left and I can't move my body . I want to protect them I want to protect them damn it ! wait what is this , this chakra , nevermind it's enough to stop him . **

Sasuke stood up and then lifted his sword he placed it on his shoulder and sudenlly huge amount of chakra started flowing around him Orochimaru tried to put CURSE MARK on him but then Sasuke sudenlly used ...

-GETSUGA TENSHOU !

Hey Sasuke why do you always do that I start talking and when I'm about to say that you used GETSUGA TENSHOU you use in middle of my sentence ! Sasuke's jutsu just slashed trough Orochimaru and if something goes trough someone that means that someone is as good as dead right well in this case no , in last seconds Orochimaru used his jutsu to slip his body „out of his body" ( I forgot how is it called ) but not without demage his arms were so injured that he couldn't even fell them any longer he had to escape . After this Sasuke fell unconcious .

Now I'll skip all the way until Sasuke's fight against Gaara .

Fight started with Sasuke trowing some shurikens but then Gaara's SAND CLONE catchhed them and trowed them back on Sasuke but Sasuke dodged them and attacked Gaara , Gaara's SAND CLONE stood in Sasuke's way but Sasuke destroyed it with one good punch he then got in front of Gaara but then like wind switched his position behiund him and gave him one powerfull punch he then started running towards Gaara who was still trying to stand up after punch but he wasd to slow Sasuke came trough his sand defense and punched him once again but then desided to gave him to taste a little more of his new powers he kicked him and then got behind him and used his sword ( still in sealed form ) to cut him on his left arm he continued kicking punching and all in once attacking until Gaara made that ball-like shield (you know that one from episode 66-67) . Sasuke's only option was to use his new jutsu . Sasuke jumped on wall preformed few handsings and then putted his left hand on his right ( yes I know it's right on left but why following rules , right ) he was about to use his own jutsu .

**-This will finish him of , I hope you are watching Naruto because this is what you'll have to face in your next fight . **

Sasuke rushed towards Gaara defense and broke trough it with his new jutsu .

-CHIDORI !

Gaara screamed because CHIDORI made deep wound in his left shoulder and that trrigered Shukaku's powers he had so much power that Sasuke had to get away from there . After Sasuke got away Temari and Kankuro got Gaara and escaped with him and Sasuke went after them with that war against Leaf and Sound – Sand began .

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO - PJAK47 : THANK YOU AND I'LL TRY

TO – DIABLO69 : THANK YOU AND GOOD IDEA ( FOR YORUICHI BUT RIGHT NOW I DON'T HAVE SOME SPECIAL PLOT ANYWAY I WILL MAKE BUT THEN AGAIN I DON'T KNOW IF IT WILL BE SOONER OR LATER )


	12. SASUKE VS GAARA , WARGREYMON UNLEASHED

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 11

SASUKE VS GAARA ( PART 2 ) SASUKE SKIPS 11 GREYMON IS FREE

Sasuke started chaseing after Gaara , Temari and Kankuro what he didn't know was the fact that someone was chasing after him and that someone was well lets just say someone .

Kankuro went to stop Sasuke from chasing them but he was stopped by Shino ( just like in real episode ) with them fighting Sasuke could keep up chasing after Gaara and Temari afterr about 5 minutes Gaara awekened and second round of their fight started , but someone was watching them .

Sasuke started with FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU and then followed with FIRE STYLE FENIX FLOWER JUTSU but because of Shukaku's powers were awakened Gaara transformed himself into smaller version of Shukaku with his body made of sand Gaara was untouched because flame just couldn't burn sand and Sasuke's justus were too week to do that . Gaara attacked him but he blocked it with his sword then he desided .

**-It's time I can't hold back anymore . **THUNDER ZANGETSU ! It's time to get serious .

Sasuke attacked Gaara but Zangetsu stayed stuck in sand , Sasuke maneged to get him out of it but Gaara used this chanse to punch Sasuke in stomach , somehow Sasuke maneged to stay on his feats and then to get out of there .

**-So normal attacks won't work on you then it's time for my ultimate combination. I'm not sure how much demage I can make but it will be enough for me to rest at least few seconds .**

-SHARINGAN TRIPLE WHIRLWIND ATTACK now FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU let's go Zangetsu GETSUGA TENSHOU and now to end this CHIDORI !

Sasuke went back on tree but then he had to come down on ground and when his feats came in touch with ground he just fell down he used to much chakra and now he couldn't move about Gaara well he was seriously injured but survived he fell down on ground close to Sasuke when Sasuke saw him he was in his human shape again .

-That attack it could kill me . Tell me why you didn't kill me .

-Because we are same we both have demons sealed in our bodyes and it's not just you and me Naruto also has demon sealed inside of his body . You made me use all of my chakra you really are strong but my reason is what gaves me power .

-What is your reason ?

-I want to protect those I care about . Gaara I know how you fell but we can be friends . So what do you think ?

-Friends ! That sounds good Uchiha Sasuke .

Then shadow went out of it's hiding plase .

-How nice well how about you two die together ?

-OROCHIMARU ! You are alive but how my GETSUGA TENSOU came trough you you are supposed to be dead !

-You really thought it would be so easy to kill me now Sasuke my CURSE MARK will made you my loyal servent .

-Not if we can do something about that !

-Naruto , Sakura !

-Don't worry Sasuke-teme we'll take care of him you rest now both of you .

But before they could react Orochiumaru attacked and captured them with his snakes they couldn't move but then Gaara stood up and attacked Orochimaru with his sand , attack came trough Orochimaru's defence but it was to week to deal any demage , Orochimaru then captured him aswell he was ready to kill them but he decided to summon Manda to feed him with them . When Manda was summoned he was about to eat Naruto , Sakura and Gaara and t was like some sort of trigger that made Sasuke's body start glowing and finally changing ( just to note Sasuke has 10 transformations before Agumon ) . Finally Wargreymon's power was unleashed and Sasuke transformed into Greymon he cought his friends with his arm and putted them on space between his horns .

-Hold on this will be little dangerous .

-Little we are about 25 meters above ground and you are saying that it will be little dangerous !

-Stop screaming Sakura . Now to end this . NOVA FLAME !

He started breathing huge amount of fire trough his mouh and this time Orochimaru couldn't escape this jutsu burned him and his snake Manda .

-It's over . Sasuke putted them down and then returned to his human form .

War ended but not without damege 3rd Hokage and 4th Kazekage were killed , Tsunade became 5th Hokage.

Now i'm skipping few years .

Page of Bingo Book .

Name : Uchiha Sasuke

Age : 15

Rank : Anbu

Village : Hidden Leaf Village

Missions : 30 D ; 58 C ; 72 B ; 135 A : 255 S ; all 550

S-rank kriminals killed : 200

Other names : THUNDER SHARINGAN

This is it for now hope you like it now about my question you will see results at least for now

YORUICHI : 1

RANGIKU : 1

OTHERS : 0

Answers on reviews

To – pjak47 – about if you can change your choise yes you can just let me know who did you change and thank you and just to note I said I will use Sasuke that has Wargreymon and Zangetsu not that his personality will be same as it is in this story .

To – diablo69 – thank you and I'm sorry but I didn't watch Fiary Tail but if i had some free time I'll try to watch it but for now I can't make that story I hope you don't mind .


	13. THE END

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 12

THE END

On Sasuke's mission to make Itachi come back to village he meet Itachi once again but even before they started to talk someone attacked Sasuke and he fought well with Itachi on his side but there were to manyoponents and sasuke was about to be killed by huge wave of energy when Itachi protected him with his own body . Itachi fell on Sasuke's arms and then he putted two finger on Sasuke's forehead but they just fell of it leaving blood behind them with that Itachi died and this triggered Sasuke to fight again his MANGEKYO SHARINGAN fused with Itachi's and it made ETERNAL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN but it didn't end there Sasuke's sharingan then evolved into ULTIMATE SHARINGAN and then he used it he used AMATERASU and burned his opponents .

1 year later .

-Hey Sasuke-teme , how are you ?

-I'm fine ... hey what's that ?

-What , What's that ?

-Look up there !

Naruto looked up and saw stange light .

-What a hell what is that ?

-I don't know but it's heading toward us !

Light cowered them and when it disapeared there was no living soul in entire village .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .

RESULTS FROM MY QUESTION :

YORUICHI : 1

RANGIKU : 1

OTHERS : 0


	14. MIRA CLAY

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 13

MIRA CLAY

Here you have it now Mira is finally here .

-Keith ! Where have you been I was worried about you !

-Sorry Mira but I got you a present you remember today is your 16th birthday little sister .

-So what was so special was thhat present so hard to find and because of it you had to come home 3 hours later then usually ? Keith you know I don't need some stupid dress or jewels .

-Yes I know that and this is what I got you instead of that .

She saw little red and black box with leaf simbol on it .

-Is this what I think it is ?

-Yes it's speciall sort of Bakugans they are called Shinobies I found only one and I think it's broken .

-What do you think when you say you think it's broken ?

-Well i heared stories about this one how this one just don't want to get out of card and other stories like that . Try it maybe it's just rumor .

-Bakugan brawl ! It looks like it's true this one is broken .

-I'll return it then .

-Wait don't do that I want to keep it please .

-OK .

Here it is my new chapter hope you like it and tell me what do you think .

Results are still same as before .


	15. ULTIMATE WARRIOR

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 14

ULTIMATE WARRIOR

Flashback

-You can destroy me but I will not be your servent !

-Did that Hydranoid realy said that but that means Bakugans are alive . She looked down on Shinobi card her brother gave here . Tell me do you refuse to get out because you want to be with someone who will respect you and not with someone who will treat like animal ? Please tell me Shinobi . But even after that nothing changed card remained silent .

End of flashback

Mira brawled to free Bakugans ever since she found out they are alive but her card never changed it was still white without any sign of change . She was trying her best to make Shinobi talk or atleast do something but she was giving up , she had her Bakugan Subterra Wilda but she still wanted to help Shinobi that was in her card , she also started leading Bakugan Brawlers Resistance . Members of Resistance are Ace and his Persifal , Baron and his Nemus , Marucho and his Elfin and Shun with Ingram .

Now she is brawling Vexos brawlers Link and Volt Marucho is also with her but he came to late to help her and Wilda can't move if she don't do something she will lose him .

-No I can't let this happen , Wilda ! Two Bakugans attacked Wilda and Mira started crying and one of her tears fell on her Shinobi card and it started glowing . finally Shinobi from her card was free and real brawl started .

-You , came out . No answer

-Why don't you answer me ?

-What are you waiting for , activate jutsu .

-Jutsu , you mean abillity card .

-So 10000 years did more then I imagined just activate it .

-OK . Abillity activate FULL POWER PUNCH !

Shinobi attacked Bakugans and because his power lever was united with Wildas diffrence was more then 500 and Mira got new Bakugans . Then misterious Shinobi came in front of her and Marucho .

RESULTS FOR M QUESTION IS STILL SAME

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO – DIABLO 69 – THANK YOU BUT JUST TO NOTE IT I KNOW ABOUT ETERNAL MANGEKYO BECOMES RINNEGAN BUT I CAN CHANGE IT RIGHT ( I FORGOT TO TELL THAT ) SO I JUST MADE THIS STORY LITTLE MORE ORIGINAL WITH NEW SHARINGAN RIGHT ? SORRY IF YOU FIND THIS RUDE I'M JUST SAYING WHAT I'M DOING IN MY STORY .

TO – PJAK47 – THANK YOU AND I HOPE I DIDN'T DISSAPOINT YOU WITH THIS CHAPTER .


	16. ACE AND PERSIFAL VS MIRA AND SHINOBI

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 15

ACE AND PERSIFAL VS MIRA AND SHINOBI ( I WON'T TELL YOU HIS NAME IN CHAPTER NAME SO YOU'LL HAVE TO READ IT )

Shinobi deafeated Link and Volt without any problem and now is walking towards Mira and Marucho.

-Thank you Shinobi , I'm so happy you finally showed yourself to me . I'm Mira Clay .

-And I'm Marucho . Nice to meet you Shinobi .

-Hmph .

-So you are not talkative or you are just to shy come on tell us your name , we don't bite .

-I don't care .

-Shinobi I'm Wilda and you should know that you are going to stay with Mira and become her and mine battle partner .

-As I said I don't care and who said I'm going to fight for you .

-Listen to me you arogant jerk I'm trying to be polite but you are crossing line here and ...

-No you listen to me ! I was god damn trapped for 10000 years and now you come here telling me what to do ! You don't have any damn idea how I feel so just shut up !

-I'm sorry I didn't know that but will you please come with us I saw how yu deafeted those Bakugans and we could really use your help so please just join Bakugan Breawlers Resistance . So will you ?

-I will . With that he got back into his card .

Mira and Marucho arrived into Resistance base where they saw Shun and Baron waiting for them .

-What happened we saw 1. Half of yout brawl but we losted signal then ?

-Did you won ?

-I won Baron and something did happen .

-What ?

-Shun you should have been there Mira's Shinobi got out of his card and deafeated them without any problem and he is really powerfull but he is also very scary and angry .

-I'm not impresed with just tak . Mira I want you and that Shinobi to fight me and Persifal ! So what do you say are you brave enough or that Shinobi is just another week fighter ?

-Ace ! Why would you said that when you didn't even saw him fighting ? But I will brawl with you .

-Gundlet power stike !

-I will go first . Gate card set ! Ace used his gate card . Bakugan brawl Persifal stand !

-Now it's my turn ! Bakugan brawl Shinobi stand !

Fight started with Shinobi using FULL POWER PUNCH but Persifal dodged it and attacked with DARKUSS STORM they foought for some time but then Mira activated double abillity .

-Double abillity activate ! FIRE STYLE FENIX FLOWER JUTSU + FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU !

Shinobi used them and ace's life level felt on 100 .

Second round started and they fought for about 5 minuts just exchanging strikes but it was finished when Shinobi used his EARTH STYLE GROUND STRIKE .

-Good brawl Mira and that SHINOBI really is something , he can stay .

-Hey Ace you forgot who is leader here and who decides if Shinobi will stay and I say that he can stay if he want to that is . Mira smilled at Shinobi .

-I will stay .

About 2 hours later

-Hey Shinobi what ar you doing here ?

-Mira it's you . Well I was just thinking I should apologise to you about today.

-You don't have to but please tell me your story how did you got in this card ?

-Well I will be here with you so you should know the truth . He told her about his life .

-I didn't know that Shinobi I'm sorry .

-Stop .

-What ?

-Stop calling me like that it's not my name .

-OK I won't but how to call you warrior something like that .

-No not like that i'm going to tell you my name .

-Your name ? So what is it ?

-My name is ...

-Yes ?

-Uchiha Sasuke .

RESULTS DIDN'T CHANGE

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO – PJAK47 - THANK YOU AND SORRY BUT I DIDN'T FORGOT ABOUT DAN AND DRAGO IT'S JUST THAT I WON'T USE THEM IN THIS STORY .

TO – DIABLO69 – THANK YOU I'LL TRY AND I'M GLAD YOU DIDN'T MIND MY ANSWER .

I WOULD LIKE TO IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON WHAT SHOULD I WORK I'M OPEN FOR SUGESTIONS IS THAT DIALOG OR BATTLE DESCRIPTON OR IS IT BOTH ?


	17. SASUKE'S CARD CHANGES INTO BALL FORM

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 16

SASUKE'S CARD INTO BALL FORM

Before i start i was asked what does Sasuke look like in his ball form and about how he comes back into card instead of ball so this is chapter I didn't plan but I'll try to make it good enough and this one might be short .

-So Sasuke are you ready to change your card into ball ? Mira asked .

-Yes let's do this already .

-Good , now let's start . But are you sure once you became ball you won't be able to get to your own body until I realese you .

-There is no need for me to be realesed after this is over I won't find opponent so if you don't mind I'll stay with you like your bakugan .

-Really ?

-Yes . Now let's do this ?

They started proces and soon Sasuke's card switched into ball .

Sasuke's ball was dark grey on his uper half and his other half was black his arms were crossed and his head was well just like is head just toy version ha also had little sword on his back and creast that looked like sun on his right shoulder that creast was seal that held Wargreymon in his soul colour of creast was yellow and on his head he had headband with leaf simbol on it , also under his sword on his t-shirt was Uchiha clan simbol .

-So this is how you will look like in your ball form , not bad . **Not bad what am I talking about he looks cute like this .**

-Well it will be hard to move until I get used to this body.

-Don't worry you'll be on my shoulder just like Wilda .

-So Sasuke it looks like you are going to be here with me . Wilda said .

-Yes I will but that doesn't mean I can't deafeat you Wilda .

-Come on Sasuke . Mira took him and putted him on her shoulder next to Wilda . let's go back to my room .

Results are still same

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS

TO – DIABLO69 – THANK YOU AND YOU ASKED ME VERY GOOD QUESTION I DIDN'T REALLY THINK ABOUT SASUKE'S SHAPE WHEN HE IS NOT BRAWLING SO THANK YOU .

TO – PJAK47 – THANK YOU FOR SUGESTION I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE IT BETTER AGAIN THANK YOU


	18. SPECTRA , GUS VS MIRA , WILDA AND SASUKE

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 17

SPECTRA/GUS VS MIRA , WILDA AND SASUKE

-Mira do you think Sasuke will be strong enough to deafeat Helios and Vulcan even with Wilda ? Ace asked .

-I don't know . I'm afraid if I make one mistake I will lost both of them and you and others can't come with me . Mira answered .

Flashback

-Come to cordinates I send you at 5 o'cloack and come alone . You will brawl against me and gus . Spectra .

End of flashback .

-Mira it's time . Sasuke said .

-Yeah let's go Mira . Wilda said .

-OK let's finish this .

Soon they arrived at r+their destination .

-We've been waiting for this moment , moment when your Sasuke will belong to Master Spectra . Gus said .

-That won't happen ! Mira said .

-Gundlet Power Strike . All of them shouted .

I'm skipping most of brawl because I'm tired .

Diffrance between united power level of Helios and Vulcan against united power level of Sasuke and Wilda was more then 500 G and then Sasuke used his jutsu to get Wilda back to Mira with this diffrance was 1350 G Helios and Vulcan attacked and Sasuke was taken by Spectra .

-No this is not happening . Mira said .

-It is and now I will show you something . Spectra said ashe started to take of his mask .

-No it can't be Keith it's you .

He then left and Mira slowly picked up Wilda and got back to Resistance base .when she got back everyone was asking did she won and when Baron asked where is Sasuke she just started running toward her room and when she came into it she started crying she was crying because what her brother did but even more she cryed because she losted Sasuke she started to understand she had some sort of crush on him .

This is my new chapter I hope you like it and I know it's short but I'm kind of tired so now i'll rest a little bit and then maybe wrote next chapter and please answer my question about my next fanfiction because you are running out of time .

Results are still same .

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO – DIABLO69- THANK YOU AND YES SASUKE IS IN HUMAN FORM


	19. MIRA AND WILDA TALK ABOUT SOMETHING

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 18

MIRA AND WILDA TALK ABOUT SOMETHING

-Mira you must get out of that bed and figth Spectra for Sasuke . Wilda said

-I know but I don't know if I can Wilda .

-You can and more important you must now let's go !

-But ...

-No but we must do this Sasuke is our friend and to you something more !

Mira blushed when Wilda said that .

-I don't feal anything towards him ! She retorted .

-Really well then do you want me to gave you five reasons why I think you are in love with him .

-Let's hear them I bet they are stupid .

Even thought Mira couldn't see it Wilda had smirk on his face .

-Well you asked for it . First reason : You often look at him even when he is in ball form and you are paying even more attention on his body when he is battleing .

She blushed slightly .

-What you thought I didn't saw it ? Now second reason : You often talk about him when he is not around.

She blushed little bit more .

-Third reason : When you saw him first time you blushed and you couldn't concetrate you even putted wrong abillity you remember you were going to use FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU but instead of that you used FULL POWER PUNCH .

Now her blush was really starting to get in dark shades of red .

-Don't blush so much now I'm getting to better parts atleast for me but not for you .

She gulped.

-Fourth reason : You have to admit it you were crying because of losing Sasuke more then because of what your brother did .

Now her cheks were really red .

-And fifth reason , wait do you really want to hear it.

-Wilda if you want to tell me then tell me , but there is something about that fifth reason that makes me nervous nevermind just tell me it can't be worse then this .

-Are you sure ?

-Tell me before I change my mind !

-OK . Fifth reason : You were really lucky because he was out for some fresh air and he didn't come back for about an hour .

-Wait I don't remember that and how is me being lucky because he wasn't here making you think that I'm in love with him .

-I'm getting there and you were lucky because if he was here he would find out about your crush on him.

-How ?

-Well because you were sleaping and you were talking in your sleap do you remember what you were talking ?

-No , what was I talking ?

-If you want truth you were not talking .

-Then what was I doing ?

-You were moaning .

-WHAT ! What was I moaning ?

-Mostly his name .

-What ?

-Sasuke . You were moaning his name .

Her face turned into colour of lava.

-It was shame Sasuke didn't hear it you were moaning his name in lots of variations .

-I get it already just stop talking !

THIS IS IT FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT .

RESULTS ARE STILL SAME.


	20. SASUKE , WAKE UP

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 19

SASUKE , WAKE UP

-It's time to bring Sasuke back Mira . Wilda said .

-Yes everyone let's go ! Mira said.

-You got it ! Ace , Baron , Shun and Marucho said together .

I'm skipping talking and that so I'm just going to start with fight . It's Wilda vs Sasuke.

Sasuke attacked with LIONS BARRAGE that he used to get Wilda on ground so he would became better target for his next jutsu so he used his FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU but Wilda blocked it with EARTH WALL , this didn't stop Sasuke he used his MANGEKYO SHARINGAN and trapped Wilda in TSUKUYOMI ( don't know how to spell it ) with that Mira losted one battle but she still didn't lose Wilda .

In second round Sasuke was about to finish Wilda when Mira started running towards him and then she hugged him from behind this made Sasuke stop moving .

-Please stop this don't do this , Sasuke . We need you , I need you .

Sasuke somehow got out of her hug but three words were reapiting in his mind like some sort of broken movie and those words were .

-I need you .

**-She needs me ? I can't let him control me I must break his control I must and I will !**

Sasuke broke trough Spectras control and he got his power level down to 100 so now diffrance was more then 500 and Wilda used this chanse to get Sasuke back . Sasuke's body changed into ball form and his ball went to Mira's arm .

-Sasuke please say something .

-Something .

-Sasuke !

-Yes , what is it Mira ?

-Nothing just don't make jokes in times like this anyway I'm happy you are back .

-Only happy ? Wilda asked .

-Wilda ! Just shut up !

Wilda and others started loughing everyone exept for Mira who was blushing and Sasuke who didn't know what is going on .

-Mira , listen I know about Spectra .

-Sasuke I'm sorry I ...

-Wait let me finish . I just want you to know that I promise I will get him back to you , I couldn't save my brother but I will save Spectra or better I will save Keith .

-Sasuke ... Thank you .

-No need for that now Let's go destroy Alfa controler ( just to note it in this story controlers are used to control Bakugans not to leave them in ball forms )

That's it for now tell me what do you think

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO – PJAK47 – FIRST OF ALL THANK YOU , SECOND I'M NOT MAKING HAREMS SORRY , THIRD ONE LITTLE QUESTION WHO DO YOU WANT MORE YORUICHI OR RANGIKU TO BE WITH SASUKE ?

TO – DIABLO69 – THANK YOU , BUT ISN'T IT BETTER IF I UPDATE FASTER BECAUSE THOSE WHO WANT TO READ WON'T NEED TO WAIT SO LONG RIGHT ?


	21. SASUKE'S RAGE

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 20

I'm skipping until gamma controler

SASUKE'S RAGE

-You won't destroy this controler Mira !

-Out of our way Gus !

-Let's deside this with battle .

-Gundlet power stike !

-This is Shinobi that was given me by Master Spectra ! Bakugan brawl Danzo stand .

- DANZO ! But how ? Mira use me and don't get Wilda involved in this brawl This is personal .

-OK Sasuke . Bakugan brawl Sasuke stand !

-Long time no see Uchiha .

-Danzo this is it today I'm going to avenge my brother .

Battle started with Sasuke using his Sharigan and then Danzo attacked him with kunai in his arm but Sasuke used SUSANOO and his MANGEKYO SHARINGAN he crushed Danzo but Danzo used IZANAGI and then Sasuke used Amaterasu but Danzo reapeated IZANAGI and saved himself Sasuke used TCUKUYOMI on Danzo but he broke trough it because Sasuke's genjutsu was weeker then usualy he gave Sasuke one cut on his right arm and then they exchanged few punces and this lefted Danzo with only one SHARINGAN eye for his IZANAGI and Sasuke with lots of cuts and injuries he was losing his blood very fast then Danzo attacke but Mira protected Sasuke and she now had cot on her left arm . That was it for Sasuke first he made his brother to kill his own clan and now he injured Mira . Rage was getting trough him and finally rage and anger and most of all revange consumed him and his chakra started flowing around without control truth to be told he was losing control over himself but his chakra healed Mira's arm but demage was already complete his heart was pumping like crazy and he started changing his change was in form of marks apearing on his right arm and about ¼ of his body and face ( you know curse mark but here it's first form of Sasuke using Wargreymon's chakra ) his chakra went to something between dark blue and black colur and it was all over him he started moving twards Danzo and slashed right trough him with his sword and Danzo was asking himself why isn't IZANAGI working and then Sasuke removed genjutsu and to Danzo's horror his last eye was closed . Sasuke then cuted him in two pieses but he didn't do it with his sword but with his fist . When this he calmed down and returned to his normal form and then back to his ball form and his ball went next to Mira's arm and about Mira she was awake but she didn't want to stand up she realized that what she saw was Sasuke's true power and she wasn't afraid she knew he would never hurt her but she wanted to think about what she saw and to think about how she never used his true power and how she was just slowing him down . Sasuke just remained silent.

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK.


	22. SASUKE'S NEW REASON

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 21

SASUKE'S NEW REASON

-Mira , I'm sorry . Sasuke said .

-For what ?

-You are probably afraid because of what I did , I just want you to know that I wanted to show you my demon forms but I never wanted it to be like this .

-It's alright Sasuke you didn't scare me you made me bellive you care about me , and yes I remember you told me about your brother but even that didn't made you use your true powers but after he hurted me you did it I know you were angry but I also know that you wanted to protect me amI right ?

Sasuke blushed slightly .

-Mira ... I don't know what to say .

-Don't say anything I understand .

-Thank you .

Then others came in .

-What happen is everybody OK ? Baron asked .

-We felt strong amoun of chakra we couldn't recorganize and we came here as soon as posible . Persifal said .

Then they saw Danzo's body or what's left of it .

-Sasuke was this your oponent . Shun asked .

Sasuke nodded .

-How could you we are here to save Bakugans not to kill them and you even cutted him in half . What is your problem ? Aswer me you damn Uchiha ! Or you are going to kill me like you killed him ? I knew you were with us just because you wanted to kill you never wanted to save Bakugans . When Spectra captured you he was not controling you , you were going to kill Wilda without thinking . Ace told him with venom in his voice .

Sasuke just remained silent .

-Ace !

-What is it Mira ?

-JUST SHUT UP AND APOLOGISE OR I'LL KILL YOU !

-Mira , what's with you you were here so you saw what he did and you should know better what was he like when he was killing that Bakugan .

-I was here and because of that I know what hapened and you don't have right to talk to him that way when you don't know one thig about what happened .

-There are two halfs of one body and there is blood on Sasuke's arm what else I need to know .

-Well atleast why he did it .

-There is no good reason for what he did .

-Tell me if you were on his place and of that scum over there attacked you and if I protected you and because of that gained wound what would you do ?

-I would tear him apart ! Wait are you saying that he killed him because he injured you ?

-Yes that's what I'm telling .

-Sasuke why didn't you tell me ?

-Would you listen ?

-No .

-You gave yorself answer .

-I'm sorry .

-No need for that now take Mira to some safe place out of here I have to deal with Keith and finish this already .

-But Sasuke you can't go alone you need brawler .

-I'll find way to fight .

Sasuke went to find Spectra and when he found him they started talking .

-Keith wait before we fight we need to talk .

-What do you want ?

-I want to make deal with you .

-And that would be ?

-If I win you are going to come back and be with Mira again like you used to be I want you to be her brother again .

-And if you lose ?

-If I lose you can use my DNA ( i'm not sure if i spelled it right maybe it's DNK ) to make your Helios stronger .

-Good , but why do you want me to come back to Mira and to became her brother again ?

-Because she needs you and I don't want to see sorrow on her face ever again, I want her to be happy and you to want that you just don't want to admit it .

-You are right but I will come with you only if you answer me on two little questions . So will you ?

-Ask whatever you want to know and I will answer .

-Good . My first question is what is your reason for fighting ?

-First it was to protect my friends but now my reason is to protect Mira .

Long pause .

-Second question : Are you in love with my sister ? I won't tell her I promise .

-Yes I'm in love with Mira .

-So now that you answered my questions we can go now . Gus will go with us , but there is one problem we need to destroy last controler up there but Helios and Vulcan can't destroy it so can you do that ?

-I have jutsu that is strong enough to do it but you'll have to leave .

-I understand let's go Gus .

-Yes Master Spectra .

-Good they are out now my jutsu .

Sasuke started creating clouds on sky above him and then he used CHIDORI .

-It's time for this controler to disapear with thunders . Come from sky and destroy everything KIRIN .

Giant thander dragon apeared and destroyed everything that was on his way exept for Sasuke .

-Mira !

-Keith ! You are back but where is Sasuke .

-He stayed there to destroy last controler .

-Sasuke , please be safe I need you .

-You need who Mira ? Someone asked playfull

-SASUKE ! Doon't ever scare me like that and I need you .

Sasuke blushed on this and everyone started loughing .

-Come on lover-boy we need to go . Keith joked .

-SHUT UP ! I'm not lover-boy ! Sasuke retorted .

-Of course you are not . He said with lots of sarcasam in his voice .

-I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU KEITH ! Sasuke said half angry and half joking .

Everyone was loughing but noone exapt for Keith and Sasuke ( Gus was somewhere else ) knew it was not joke atleast about Sasuke being in love . what Sasuke didn't know was that Mira has same fealings for him .

THIS IS IT FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT .

RESULTS ARE NOW :

YORUICHI : 2

OTHERS : 0

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS

TO – PJAK47 – YES I'M HAPPY NOW :) ANYWAY THANK YOU .

TO – DIABLO69 – THANK YOU AND ARE YOU SAYING THAT THIS IS ONE YOUR FAVOURITE FANFICS ? (JUST KIDDING/JOKING)


	23. SASUKE AND MIRA

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 22

SASUKE AND MIRA

-So Zenoheld is going to attack us with Shinbi Bakugans and we have only one who is strong enough to fight against them . Keith said

-Yes but is Mira ready to put Sasuke trough so many battles ? Ace asked .

-I hope she is Because if she isn't we are in problem our Bakugans might be strong enough to deafeat one or two opponents but what if there is someone who is stronger then Sasuke ? Shun said .

-Sasuke is strongest warrior in universe he only losted to Keith because he was protecting Wilda . Baron retorted .

-Maybe but there is more then just Sasuke's power . Gus said .

-What are you talking about Gus ? Marucho asked .

-It's Mira , she doesn't trust herself when it comes to using Sasuke's power and that is greatest problem here in my fight against her , Sasuke could deafeat Danzo without problems but Mira didn't let him to do it I thought he was week but when he slipped out of Gundlets control his true power was realised and then I realized Mira is slowing Sasuke down so it would be best if Master Spectra started using Sasuke instead of Mira . Right Master Spectra ?

-I don't agree about that because it doesn't metter how much Mira slows down Sasuke he is still with her and even if he doesn't say that to her or show it when she is around he has deep conection with her he cares about her more then you can imagine and about everything else I agree but , Sasuke will stay with Mira . That's final decision . Keith said .

Then Mira got in room .

-Keith I have to ask you to do something for me .

-What is it Mira ?

-I need you to take control over Sasuke when he is brawling .

-What are you out of your mind Mira ?

-I can't use him properly .

-Do I have right to say anything about this ?

-Yes of course you have Sasuke .

-I have only five words to say and those are : I AM STAYING WITH MIRA ! That's what I needed to say .

-But Sasuke I can't use your powers .

-You are wrong , but if you want to continue this conversation then we are going to be alone .

-OK .

-Hey , Keith about what are they going to talk ?

-Wilda ? Wait does this mean there will be only two of them .

-Yes there wil be only two of them and Sasuke is going to realease himself from his ball form during their talk .

-Wait you don't think he would you know do **it **with Mira wheter she want it or not ? Marucho asked

-We can just pray that he controls himself they are only 17 and if she comes here pregnant I will kill him! Keith said .

-I don't like this idea but it's better if we follow them . Wilda said .

To Sasuke and Mira .

-We are here now Mira I want to ask you something . He was looking at her with his onix eyes and this made Mira blush like crazy .

-What is it ?

-Why do you think you can't use my powers ?

-Because you are to strong .

-Then I will tell you something a lesson my sensei thought me long ago .

-What is that lesson ?

-When you are defending yourself don't let sword cut you , when you are protecting someone don't let them die and when you attack kill . Listen to me Mira you need to get that thought out of your mind you can use my powers you are just afraid that you will do something wrong and you need to let that fealing go away just use me like I'm some sort of sword or something like that . You can do it I know you can .

-How am I going to treat you that way when sword can't do what you are doing to me .

-What are you taking about Mira ? What am I doing to you ?

She couldn't keep it for herself anymore she hugged him .

-Ever since you came into my life you were always there for me and after some time you became more then my battle partner you became my best friend but after I losted you to my brother when he was controling you I felt like I was torn apart I just want to go away and forget you because you are warrior and you deserve someone who can treat you better then me someone who won't use you .

-And how are you using me ?

-I'm using you to feel safe and protected even now when Keith is here you are one I need when I want to talk about something .

-Mira do you know what would happen to me if you died when Danzo attacked me and you protected me and do you know what would happen to me if you die right now ?

-No .

-Do you want to know ?

-Tell me .

-Well if you would die right now . He bushed . Then I would die to .

Mira gasped .

-Sasuke ...

-Don't talk just let me be here by your side .

-It's good they just went to talk . Keith said .

WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS ONE TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK.

RESULTS , SAME.


	24. RETURN OF SHINOBI'S

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 23

RETURN OF SHINOBIES

-Mira are you ready for this we can come back if you are not . Sasuke said worried about Mira .

-It's OK Sasuke real question is are you ready for this you are going to fight and you are going to get hurt not Mira . But it's nice to see that you care so much . Keith said .

-If you continue talking you are going to be my first opponent .

-Sasuke , Keith is right it's nice to see you care about me .

Sasuke blushed .

-So Mira can talk to you as she want but others can't or you are going to make her your new opponent ? Keith asked .

-Mira is only one who can talk to me that way and that's the end of story !

-Sasuke and Mira sitting under tree K-I-S ... keith was singing but then he got punch in his face .

-STOP TALKING OR I'M GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU ! Sasuke said .

-Look we are here . Mira said and then punched Keith .

-What was that for ?

-If you think I didn't hear that you are wrong .

-Heard what ?

-You know that „Sasuke and Mira ..."

-Yes and what is after that . Keith asked but he knew he was playing with fire .

-That stupid joke „Sasuke and Mira sitting under tree ..."

-And they are doing what ?

That was it Mira pubched him so hard he felt unconcious for few minutes .

-It's time for battle . Someone said .

-Who is there ? Sasuke asked and then Zenoheld apeared.

-I see that we are having two love-birds here .

Sasuke just came to him and punched him and then got back to Mira .

-Gundlet power strike !

-Bakugan brawl Shinobi stand .

Zenoheld's first Bakugan was pink haired girl with headband that had leaf simbol on it and she also had green eyes .

-No way that is .

-Who is it Sasuke ? Mira asked .

-It's one of my teammates Haruno Sakura .

That's it for now hope you like it .

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO – PJAK47 – THANK YOU AND MAYBE HE WILL MAYBE HE WON'T . CONTINUE READING TO FIND OUT . FAIR ENOUGH RIGHT ?


	25. MIRA AND SASUKE VS ZENOHELD

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 24

MIRA AND SASUKE VS ZENOHELD

-Sasuke if she was your teammate what is her weekness ? Keith asked .

-Sakura is medical shinobi and very good on but she also has how to put it monster streanght her punch is able to make an eartquake in smaller area so close combat with her as your opponent is bad idea but that's only way to do something .

-Can you deafeat her ? Shun asked .

-She never even touched me when we were fighting so yes I can .

-Let's start Bakugan brawl Sasuke stand !

Fight started with Sakura trying to punch Sasuke but he didged or blocked everyone of them he even punched her few times then she punched ground , but Sasuke jumped and used FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU , she dodget ot but he captured her with his SHARINGAN TRIPLE WHIRLWIND ATTACK and then used his FULL POWER PUNCH to finish battle .

-I'm sorry Sakura . Hey Sakura wake up .

-Sasuke is that you what am I doing here .

-Questions later now help Mira by giving her informations about others .

-That girl right ?

-Do you see any other girl here ?

-Sorry . Hello I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you and Sasuke said to gave you informations about other shinobis so when next shinobi apears he won't need to come here .

-Good plan and thank you .

-No need for thank you Sasuke's friends are my friends . By the way Sasuke is this girl your girlfriend .

Sasuke and Mira blushed and said together

-NO WE ARE NOT COUPLE WE ARE JUST FRIENDS !

**-I can't bellive that I thought she is in love with me .** Sasuke thought .

**-I can't bellive that I thought he is in love with me .** Mira thought .

**-They will be one cute couple . **Everyone else thought .

Now to next opponenet and „lucky winner" is Kakashi

-This is bad it's Kakashi-sensei . Mira you have to be carefull because I don't know his weekness he has SHARINGAN and MANGEKYO SHARINGAN he has about 1000 jutsus and he is skillfull he is great at Taijutsu Genjutsu Ninjutsu and he can even preform summoning jutsu so as I said be carefull . Sakura said .

-Thank you Sakura I will be .

Fight started with Kakashi using WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU but Sasuke used EARTH STYLE GIANT WALL and then FIRE STYLE ULTIMATE DRAGON POWER but Kakashi dodged but then again not without demage his left hand was little injured he then unleashed Kazeshini and Sasuke unleashed Zangetsu . They were fighting long range battle Kakashi used Kazeshini's chains to spin his blades around and Sasuke was using Zangetsu's bandage to do same ( just like Hollow Ichigo just better ) blades were clashing and spining around like there was no tomorow then Sasuke disided to attack he grabed Zangetsu and slashed towards Kakashi and he did it Kakashi was down and when he was about to turn around he saw it was SHADOW CLONE Kakashi got behind him and slashed his sword right trough Sasuke's heart but then lightnings stated getting out of his wound and then Kakashi realized it was Sasuke's CHIDORI CLONE lightnings started paralyzing Kakashi and he fell down then Sasuke used chanse and used his WIND STYLE WIND BLAST to finish Kakashi off with that he deafeted his sensei .

After that Sasuke fought with Kankuro , Temari , Shikamaru , Choji , Ino , Rock Lee , Neji , Ten Ten , Kiba , Shino , Hinata , Gay , Kurenai , Asuma ( he didn't die in my story ) , Sai , Tsunade , Jiraiya (he didn't die in my story ) and many others .

Right after fight with Jiraiya .

-Hi what's your name ? Jiraiya asked Mira.

-Mira .

-Mira it's such a beautifull name so what do you say about being my new model for my book ?

-Model for your book , what kind of book ?

-Well it's nice book Kakashi loves it .

**-Kakashi he is Sasuke's sensei so it must be good book I'll agree .** Mira thought .

When she was about to say yes Sasuke came and asked her .

-Hey about what are you talking ?

-Well Jiraiya asked me to be model for his book . Why ?

-JIRAIYA ! Sasuke basicly screamed .

-Sasuke what's problem she is one good-looking girl why not if you let me you'll have first book and it will be signed . So what do you say ?

-Why would I want your stupid book I can be called by many names but I am not perv you got it and about that you better start running or I'll kill you you got it ?

-But can i look at her atleast a little bit ?

-Listen to me if you even look at her the way you want I'll tear you apart .

That's it for now I hope you like it .

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO – PJAK47 – THANK YOU AND I WOULD BE BAD WRITER IF THERE IS NO ROMANSE BETWEEN THEM AFTER ALL THIS IS SASUKEXMIRA FANFIC RIGHT ?

TO – DIABLO69 – THANK YOU AND YOU'LL SEE WHO IS STRONGER .


	26. SASUKE VS JINCHURIKIES

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 25

SASUKE VS JINCHURIKIES

Just to note it I'll describe only fights ( in details ) with Gaara and Killer Bee because I don't know fighting styles of other jinchurikies exept for Naruto . So other fights will be just previews .

-Gaara it's you well my friend it looks like we are going to have rematch .

Fight started with Gaara transforming in Shukaku and Sasuke transformed into Greymon . Gaara used SAND CAGE and captured Sasuke and then used SAND BURIAL but Sasuke used FLAME SOUL to prevent sand from destroying him then Sasuke used NOVA FLAME which was stopped by Gaara's SAND BARRIER then Sasuke went on close combat style and punched Gaara but Gaara returned it with WIND BLOW Sasuke then used his tail to catch Gaara's neck and then he trowed him in air and used MEGA FLAME . After this Gaara returned into human form and started falling but Sasuke still in Greymons form catched him and putted him on ground .

Sasuke didn't even had time to rest when Juguto came and transformed into Matatabi and attacked him he turned around and quickly transformed into Geo Greymon . As I said I'm not going to describe entire fight . Sasuke used his tail to kick Juguto and then used his FLAME SHOWER to deafeat Juguto .

Next opponent was Jagura who transformed into Isobi and this made Sasuke tranform into Rize Greymon . Battle was finished with Sasuke using GIGA REVOLVER .

Sasuke couldn't take any break because Zenoheld unleashed Roshi and he transformed into San Goku . Again Sasuke had to transform and his next level was Metal Greymon . They exchanged punches and then soon fight ended with Sasuke using his GIGA DESTROYER .

Next fight was against Hanf who already transformed into Kokuou again Sasuke had to transform into Pol Greymon ( this is name for Wargreymon in my country you read it like I write it so just read it Pol ) . They fought long but in the end Sasuke deafeated him with TERRA FORSE .

Utakata was next in his Saiken form Sasuke had to go to his Victory Greymon form and he finished battle with POSEIDON FORSE .

Foo came out of nowhere and transformed into Choumei Sasuke had to transform into Emperor Greymon and he finished battle with SELESTIAL SLASH .

Then on scene came Hachibi No Jinchuriki ( eight-tails ) Killer Bee who transformed into Gyuuki and Sasuke had to go one step further into Shine Greymon . Bee started with BIJUU BOMB but Sasuke blocked it with his SHINING FLAME PUNCH then Sasuke attacked him with his GEOGREY SWORD but it was blocked with LARIAT they started exchanging punches and Sasuke was losing his chakra much faster then Bee ( well he did fight in lots of fights right ? So cut him some slack he can't fight like he is made from steel . Even in fanfictions . ) Sasuke had to finish it so he just slashed trough Bee and with that he deafeated him .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT .

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO – DIABLO69 – THANK YOU AND YOU'LL SEE IN NEXT CHAPTER WILL I MAKE SOME INTERESTING FIGHT SCENES SO KEEP ON READING .


	27. CLASH : SASUKE VS NARUTO

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 26

CLASH : SASUKE VS NARUTO

-Don't faint now Uchiha you have only one opponent left . Zenoheld loughed .

-Lough while you still can I will deafeat him and then I'll come there and beat the hell out of you ! Sasuke shouted .

-You won't be so sure when I show you my favourite slave .

-NO THAT CAN'T BE THAT IS NARUTO . YOU MONSTER WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM !

-Nothing .

-YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ! With that he Sasuke felt another wave of energy flowing trough him and then transformed into Shine Greymon Burst Mode and Naruto transformed into Kurama .

Sasuke used his GEOGREY BURNING SWORD and attacked Naruto , but Naruto captured him with his tailes and then used his claws to make deep wounds in Sasuke's fleash , somehow Sasuke got out of Naruto's tails but then Naruto used BIJUU BOMB and it hitted Sasuke and if he didn't protect himself with his FIRE SHIELD he would surely die but he didn't get out of that without demage wounds were all over his body and his left arm was almost useless because of other battles and his legs and right arm were injured and on top of everything he knew he wouldn't last much longer after more then 100 fights without any break he just couldn't go all out against Naruto and he knew if he doesn't finish this fast he will lose so he used SOLAR FLARE to blind Naruto and used those few seconds to regain his breath then he attacked with TERRA DESTROYER and then combined it with his own BIJUU BOMB but Naruto dodge it without any demage and attacked Sasuke , Sasuke kept on defending and trying to punch him , Naruto even biten him on his neckbut Sasuke used this chanse to catch him and pull him closer and then slash him with his sword he then used GAWA PUNCH and this made Naruto go back for few seconds but then he countinued attacking he used his SHADOW CLONES and Sasuke used ULTIMATE SHARINGAN even with diffrance in number Naruto couldn't escape Sasuke's AMATERASU and Sasuke used it to burn Naruto's SHADOW CLONES then real Naruto Attacked Sasuke with his tails and claws but Sasuke used FLAME REALISE to make his body burn and because Naruto was already attacking he couldn't stop and flames started burning all over him but then Sasuke used WATER STYLE GIANT TSUNAMI ( he is really nice he could just let Naruto burn ) then finished everything with his DEKSTRA WAVE but then Naruto got back on his feats and atacked with his WIND STYLE DEMON REALESE and Sasuke had to react fast with his MAXIMUM TERRA FORSE he finally deafeated Naruto but then Zenohed used his Farbros whish was soon cutted by GEOGREY BURNING SWORD and Farbros exploded and our „dear" Zenoheld exploded with it .

THIS IS IT FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT AROUND 23:15

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS

TO – PJAK47 – THANK YOU AND I HOPE THIS WAS GOOD ENOUGH .


	28. NEW OPPONENT

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 27

NEW OPPONENT

Sasuke came back to his friends and Naruto was first to come to him .

-Hey Sasuke-teme long time no see that was really great fight are you OK you are not too injured .

-You ask me if I'm not too injured do I look like I'm not too injured you idiot ?

-Sorry , oh by the way , Sasuke you have someone who is waiting for you over there .

-Mira . Sasuke said more to himself then to Naruto .

-Hey .

-Sasuke ... you fool do you understan how worried I was and you come here telling me „hey" you are really ...

She was interupted by Sasuke hugging her .

Mira blushed but hugged him .

-I know I was stupid for fighting so much but I had to for my friends old and new and above everything for you , so please forgive for being so careless , Ican't promise you that I won't be in danger again I might even be in even greater danger but I promise you I will always come back to you .

Mira blushed and tightened her grip .

-Thank you Sasuke .

-Hey love-birds let's go home .

-WE ARE NOT ARGH NEVERMIND ! Sasuke said .

They started walinkg but then they saw someone and that someone came in front of Sasuke .

-You are Uchiha Sasuke there is no mistake in that .

-Who are you ?

-I'm Uchiha Madara .

-MADARA ! Every shinobi shouted .

-Yes and you and I will fight one year from now you better be ready and we won't fight some sort of stupid game we are going to fight to death and after that battle only one Uchiha will stand .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW I KNOW I SAID THIS NE WILL COME OUT AT 23:15 BUT I COULDN'T WAIT ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT EVEN IF IT'S SHORT .

NEXT ONE WILL BE OUT AROUND 23 : 35


	29. SASUKE VS MADARA

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 28

SASUKE VS MADARA

I'm skipping 1 year

-So it's time .

-Yes let's finish this Madara !

They transformed into Venommyotismon ( yes Madara became one with him ) and Wargrymon and battle started .

Sasuke started it with WAR PUNCH but Madara followed with DARK POWER PUNCH they both started kicking and punching each other exchanging powerfull jutsus and shere power strikes then they went to long range battle Sasuke used his TERRA FORCE but it was blocked with Madara's Sword Of Darkness then Sasuke used his Aksefetal Sword ( aksefetal read the way it's wroten ) they started sword fight they were cutting each other blood was sheded and then Sasuke used his MAXIMUM POWER OF FLAME but it clashed with FULL POWER OF DARKNESS they started fireing diffrent sort of jutsu's until they felt on Shine Greymon Burst Mode and Dark Myotismon Darkness Mode they continued slashing at each other and using jutsus soon their level felt on Shine Greymon and Dark Myotismon but they didn't even slow down they were using their chakra like they had unlimited amount of it also they were kicking punching and slashing each other blood was everywhere . They didn't plan on stoping any sooner so their level just went down on Emperor Greymon and Black Myotismon and unfourtenatlly they were equal again they were using long range jutsu's and most of them came to their targets so this just made proces of their losing chakra even faster and they went on Victory Greymon and Shadow Myotismon now they went back on cutting each other and of course on punching and kicking they used some jutsu from time to time and after about half an hour they went on Pol Greymon and Myotismon now they were really mad and that speden they chakra losing even more so after some punches and jutsus they went on Metal Greymon and Cold Vandemon ( Vandemon – name for Myotismon in my country ) now they were using their tails to catch eachothen and then leds or arms to kick or puvnch opponent they also used jutsus that mosty had fire and lightning atribute for Sasuke and dark atribute for Madara . After some time they went on Rize Greymon and Tormentor Vandemon but soon after that to Geo Greymon and Terminator Vandemon again and again they were punching and slashing each other and soon they went on Greymon and Vandemon after that to Agumon and Devimon battle against those two forms finished with SHORT FLAME against DARKNESS FLAME them they went into their Bijuu forms , and again they had to do it on their own way and went on level 10 ( ugh I want to skip but this is main battle I can't do it ) they were now using jutsus ike CHIDORI , GALICK GUN , KAMEHAMEHA , BIG BANG ATTACK , FINAL FLASH , BANKAI and many others before they went on level 9 falling another leve didn't stop them from using same jutsus and they started to punch each other again but soon went on level 8 after about 15 minutes of hardcore fighting and slashing they went on level 7 this time they were exchanging punches little slower but still those two were fighting for about 50 hours without stopping so after about 30 minutes they went on level 6 they were cutting and just slashing trough eachother bodyes so soon they went on level 5 and then to levels 4 . 3 , 2 and 1 after harcore demon form fights they loosted all of their demon chakra so they went on BANKAI Sasuke's was TENSA ZANGETSU ( of course ) and Madara's was BLACK SOKYOKU now they were in real sword fight which lasted until their Zanpacuto's went on SHIKAI but that only slowed them for a little bit because they continued sword fighting until Sasuke finished it with FINAL GETSUGA TENSHOU . now everything they had were their own bodyes and SHARINGANS . Fight with ULTIMATE SHARINGAN finished with KOTO AMATERASU which was preformed by Sasuke and SUSANOO FIGHT finished without winner and so was finished MANGEKYO SHARINGAN fight same goes for Sharingan fight then they went on kicking and punching and of course on usng difftrent sorts of jutsus but then they losted all of their chakra and streanght they were barely standing an they were covered in they own blood and deep wounds all over body with every single organ demaged they were both going to die but then Sasuke used last amounts of chakra and preformed CHIDORI he went right trough Madara and killed him but then he felt uncouncious and building was starting to fell apart .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW MAN I MADE 10 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY NOT BAD HUH ?

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO – PJAK47 – THANK YOU AND I HOPE THIS WAS ENOUGH HARDCORE BATTLE FOR YOU .

TO – DIABLO 69 – THANK YOU HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE ASWEEL .


	30. DEATH

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 29

DEATH

**-I can't move my body is numb . Is this really my end . Well I had good life I only reagret for not telling Mira how I feel about her that was biggest miastake in my life but then again if I told her then it would be only harder to come here and it would be even harder if she loved me . If I could see her atleast one more time but I'm going to die here , I don't even feel pain truth to be told I don't feel anything at all , but when I think about it I will finally be with my brother . This is final end of Uchiha clan , Madara is dead and I'm dying . Naruto , Kurama , Zabimaru ( Naruto's Zanpacuto ) , Kakashi-sensei , Kazeshini , Sakura , Gaara , Shukaku , Juguto , Matatabi , Jagura , Isobu , Roshi , San Goku , Hanf , Kokuou , Utakata , Saiken , Foo , Choumei , Killer Bee , Gyuuki , Ace , Persifal , Baron , Nemus , Shun , Ingram , Marucho , Elfin , Gus , Vulcan , Keith , Helios , Wilda , Zangetsu , Wargreymon I'll miss you all and especially you Mira , I'll be with my brother but without you Mira it just won't be same . My vision is starting to fade away it's over I'm half dead allready , hmph they say that best moments of your life start passing before your eyes when you are dying and those who said that were right , funny thing is most of moments that are passing before my eyes are with Mira .**

With that he died .

SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT .

I WANT ONE REVIEW ABOUT WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT AND JUST TO SAY IT'S OVER SASUKE DIDN'T FALL IN SOME SORT OF TRANS HE IS DEAD NOW .

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO – PJAK47 – NO NEED FOR THANK YOU IT WAS MY PLEASURE AND IT MUST BE EPIC IT IS MAIN FIGHT OF THIS STORY ANYWAY THANK YOU .

TO – DIABLO69 – THANK YOU .


	31. REUNION

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 30

REUNION

-Where am I ?

-So you finally came Sasuke .

-Itachi it's really you right ?

-It's me , you changed a little bit you became taller and I can see stronger much stronger .

-Well I did work hard .

-Anyway I think you have something you regret , am I right little brother ?

-Yes I have something .

-And that is ?

-I couldn't tell someone how I feel about her .

-You are in love right ?

-Yes , I am and she is great , she is beautifull and strong and on top of everything she is good person with great personality . She is just perfect .

-You are talking like she is your life or something like that . Itachi loughed .

-It's because she is .

This made Itachi stop loughing .

-She is , well I'm glad you found someone who is so important to you , she must be really special girl when you are talking about her that way . So willl you tell me name of your little princess ?

-I will and she is not my little princess .

-Really then what is she ?

-She is my princess .

-And diffrance is ?

-She is not little .

-OK and what is name of your princess ?

-Her name is Mira Clay .

-Nice name .

-Yes but I have better .

-And that is ?

-Mira Uchiha .

-Wow you are really serious about her .

-Yes I was but now I'm dead so it's over .

-Who said it is over ?

-What are you talking about ?

-Well first off all I'm sorry for what I've done but I ...

-I know it was Danzo who ordered you to do it .

-You know ? But how ?

-I overheard his conversation with Lord Sarutobi .

-Lord Sarutobi ? So you didn't attack village because of that . I'm realifed .

-Of course I attacked them that's why I still have headband with Leaf simbol .

-Sorry I should have notice anyway and second it's not your time you have other things to do but you have to promise me that you will tell her or show her how you feel about her when you see her . Is that deal ?

-No I'll wait for her to start being with someone else . Sasuke said with sarcasam in his voice . Don't worry I'm not letting this chanse get away .

-Then little brother it's time for you to go .

Sudenlly strange green light apeared around Sasuke and it made his soul come back to his body .

Sasuke aweken in his body started moving and soon realised that his body was healed by that green light he then started heading back home to his Mira .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO – PJAK47 – SORRY BUT NOT GONNA HAPPEN MAYBE IN MY SASUKE X YORUICHI BUT NOT IN THIS ONE ANYWAY THANK YOU .


	32. SASUKE'S CONFESION

SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN / PART 31

SASUKE'S CONFESSION

LEMON WARNING

I'm skipping until Sasuke comes back and his talk with others and now he is heading to Mira's room .

-Hey , Mira can I come in ?

-Sasuke ! It's you , of course you can come in .

-Hey , beautifull .

Mira blushed like crazy .

-How did you call me ?

-Beautifull .

-This is dream right ?

-No it's not . Wilda would you please leave us alone , I would like to talk with her alone ?

-Of course .

-Mira I have to tell you something .

-What is it Sasuke ?

-Well you see ... I ...

-Yes ?

-Can I just show you ?

-Yes .

Then he just kissed her and after few seconds he backed away to see her reaction . But mira pulled him in another more passionate kiss , Sasuke licked her bottom lip begging for permission for exploring her mouths which he gain and soon their thoungs battled for dominanse but Sasuke won but he could still hear Mira moan not that he didn't , after few minutes they had to break away for air .

-That was ...

-Wow it was just wow , Mira .

-You are right but let's go one step further .

-But I don't have any protection , I could make you pregnant .

-Don't worry I was taking birth-control piluls so there is no need for you to worry .

-Then let's do it but are you sure you want it ?

-Yes now stop talking or I'll kill you .

-Like you could kill me .

-Sasuke I will ... but she was interupted by another kiss .

-Now I'm tired of talking . with that he took off her clothes exapt for underwear and bra and then his own exapt for his own underwear . Mira took this chanse to look at him and god damn she took her time to do it but truth to be told Sasuke did same .

**-This is what I call one hell of hot body and all this scars just make it even hotter if it's possiblle .** Mira thought .

**-Two words . Perfect body .** Sasuke thought .

-So Mira do you like what you see ?

-You don't even need to ask . And what about you ?

-I don't like it .

-And could you tell me why ?

-Because I love it .

-Shut up .

Sasuke loughed and then kissed her on her lips but soon he went on her jaw and then little lower on her neck , he was sucking , kissing , licking all over her neck and Mira was enjoying it she was moaning with every kiss he gave her everytime his arms went over her body it was sending her over edge and Sasuke was also enjoying this moment he would let out some moans from time to time then he went lover to her shoulders and colarbone right above her breasts this really made Mira moan ner moans were even louder then before but that was not enough for Sasuke he wanted to make her oan his name just like she did that night before he was taken by her brother , she didn't know it but he heard her then he took of what was left of their clothes , just when he was about to start kissing her breasts she take control over situation and started stroking his member it was Sasuke's turn to moan and he didn't had anything against it .

-You like this ?

-Hell yes !

-Then you are going to love this . with that she started sucking his member and after about 15 minutes he cummed and she eated it .

-Now it's my turn . He went back to her breasts and started licking , sucking and kissing them of course he would sqeezee them lightly with his arks from time to time and this made hear moan his name this is where he sqeezeed them little harder and that made Mira moan his name louder then before . Then he got his right hand close to her enterance then looked at her and asked .

-Are you sure you want to continue ?

She nodded and he started rubbing her enterance but soon entered one finger in her this really sent her over edge and her moans became so loud that Sasuke thought Keith and other could hear it but he continued with entering another finger and then one more .

-Do it enter last one . He didn't ask her anything and just did as she said . With that he had four fingers in her and soon after that she cummed and he licked it from his finger then he went down and started licking her enterance now he was partly sure her moans were enough loud for Keith and others to hear it but he didn't know that they went out for some fresh air after she cummed again he got up and looked at her but she said .

-Just do it I need you now .

He then inserted his member in her enterance and slowly entered in , she screamed in pain but both of them knew she would have to experianse it sooner or later after few minutes she said .

-I'm ready do it .

He then slid his member inside her with big amount of force to broke trough her this made her scream and Sasuke then just waited for her to calm down and wheen she nodded Sasuke started thrusting in her at first slowly and she was moaning his name even louder then before so soon Sasuke picked up some speed and just countinued speeding up until he reached his limits in speed but he was also carefull not to hurt her but because of her moans he couldn't hold back to long and after about an hour they finished it but because they were to tired Sasuke just felt next to her and hugged her while he covered them wuth blancet she also hugged him and then he kissed her , she stayed awake for few minutes and she was sure he was already sleapping but then he said .

-I love you Mira .

She smiled and said .

-I love you too Sasuke . and then she fell asleap .

Soon after that they merried each other and formed family they had three kids two sons and one daughter .

THAT'S IT HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEW .

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO – PJAK47 – SORRY BUT THIS IS SASUKE X MIRA FANFIC I MEAN IT WOULDN'T BE IF HE DON'T CONFESS AND HOPE YOU LIKE THIS .


End file.
